


After Effect

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Originally written for the shiritori fic game happening at writetomyheart@LJ. Go check it out. :)





	After Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the shiritori fic game happening at writetomyheart@LJ. Go check it out. :)

Bed," Yokoo growled, hovering over the younger man with fists on his hips.  
  
Nikaido smiled and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, sprawled bonelessly on Yokoo's living room floor.  
  
"You're not sleeping there," Yokoo stated.  
  
"But, Wattaaa...." Nikaido whined, "It's so comfy here..." Nikaido rolled around and rubbed his face on Yokoo's white carpet.  
  
Yokoo growled again. "Come on, you drunkard. Go get ready for bed while I clean up this mess."  
  
Nikaido pouted when Yokoo pulled him to his feet, but went to do as he was told.  
  
Nikaido jumped into Yokoo's bed and started rolling around again. "Are you done yet, Watta?" he yelled.  
  
"Be quiet! You'll bother the neighbors," Yokoo scolded.  
  
"Hey... You're not drunk," Nikaido accused.  
  
"I only had one beer. Of course I'm not drunk," Yokoo rolled his eyes.  
  
Nikaido started to complain when Yokoo pushed at him to get under the covers, but settled down soon enough when Yokoo turned off the lights and climbed into bed as well. Nikaido tucked himself against Yokoo's chest and licked at his collarbone.  
  
"Hey now... Sleep," Yokoo said.  
  
"Not tired," Nikaido mumbled.  
  
Nikaido whined when Yokoo pulled him away from his collarbone, but it quickly turned into a soft moan when he found Yokoo's lips against his own.  
  
Yokoo licked at Nikaido's lips and deepened the kiss, but pulled back when he felt the other stop responding.  
  
Yokoo sighed when he saw Nikaido's angelic sleeping face. "Damn drunkard," he mumbled fondly as he pulled Nikaido's sleeping figure closer and drifted off to sleep himself. There was always tomorrow.


End file.
